Heretofore, it has been known to provide bird feeders that are constructed to be rotatable in response to wind forces and maintain the feed areas on the leeward side, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,454. However, this bird feeder and other bird feeders have always depended upon wind vanes connected to the bird feeder housing for responding to the wind to rotate the bird feeder. Once the vanes become removed, accidentally or otherwise, the bird feeder will no longer operate properly to maintain the bird feeding area on the leeward side of the wind.
It is important to provide a bird feeder that will function properly at all times to not only protect the birds when they are feeding but also to prevent the wind from blowing seed out of the feeder and thereby wasting feed.